PC:Phoenix (IronSky)
}} Mini Stat Block Statblock Phoenix, Female Tiefling Mage 11 Passive Perception: 22, Passive Insight: 22 AC: 24, Fort:21, Reflex: 24, Will:24, Resist Fire 10 -- Speed:6 HP:66/66, Bloodied:33, Surge Value:16, Surges left:9/9 Initiative +9(x2), Action Points: 1 MBA: +9 AC, 1d4+1 damage. RBA: Range 20, 11 force damage. Powers: color=GreenMagic Missile/color, color=greenScorching Burst/color, color=greenHypnotism/color, color=redInfernal Wrath/color, color=redBurning Spray/color, color=redFire Shroud/color, color=redArdent Rain/color, color=redFire Burst/color, color=redFanning the Flames/color,color=redShield/color, color=redPhoenix Step/color, color=redSecond Wind/color, color=grayFlaming Sphere/color, color=graySummon Magma Beast/color, color=graySummon Hell Hound/color, color=grayFire Shield/color Items: color=redSpidersilk Mantle/color, color=redDagger of Speed/color, color=redHealing Potion x 1/color, color=grayFlame Bracers/color Notes: *Phoenix does not provoke OAs for Ranged or Area attacks. *Phoenix's attacks ignore fire resistance. *Phoenix gains +1 to hit and +2 damage against bloodied foes. *Phoenix does +1d6+2d8 damage and 12 ongoing fire damage on a crit./sblock Fluff Description:'' 'See picture above. Phoenix does not, at first glance, appear to be a tiefling. In fact, there is little visible remaining evidence that she once was. The long hair and the hood Phoenix wears serve to hide the scarred stubs of her horns and her tail was sheared off at the tailbone. She now appears to be an attractive blond human woman in her mid-twenties, marred only by a vertical scar that leaves one eye a flat white. '''Background: Phoenix's village was raided when she was little more than a girl. Rhagasts Raiders killed the men, raped the women, and stole what they wanted. When Phoenix - then called by another name that she no longer thinks of as applying to her - attempted to stop the raiders from taking her mother, Rhagast's men held her down while he sawed off her horns and tail and threw her into the burning remains of a building, leaving her to die as they dragged her mother off to an unknown fate. The little girl and her girl's name died there, but the woman Phoenix rose from the ashes, saved by her race's natural resilience to fire, the essence of the flame drawn within. Revenge, too, smolders there, searching relentlessly for Rhagast and his band of murderers and brigands so that its full fury might be unleashed. Hooks: *Phoenix considers herself a hunter, hunting bandits and murders down and bringing them to fiery ends. She takes contracts and bounties to do so, but has been known to do so for free on occasion. *Phoenix's name came to her in a vision while lying amidst the flames on the edge of death. Any other mentions of the mythical creature that is her totem and namesake draw her attention immediately. *Phoenix is drawn to places of fire, be they natural or man-made. Volcanos, burning cities, forest fires, all draw her like a moth to a flame. Kicker: *Rhagast is still out there - fragments of rumor and whispered words of his black deeds reaching Phoenix's ear from time to time. Phoenix will not stop searching until she finds him, to find out what became of her mother and to make him pay for what he has done. Math Attributes Strength: 8 Base +1 Level 11 = 9 Dex: 13 Base +1 Level 11 = 14 Con: 13 Base +1 Level 11 + 1 Level 4 + 1 Level 8 = 16 Int: 18 Base +1 Level 11 + 2 Racial + 1 Level 4 + 1 Level 8 = 23 Wis: 13 Base +1 Level 11 = 14 Cha: 10 Base +1 Level 11 + 2 Racial = 13 Defenses AC: 10 Base + 5 Level + 6 Int + 3 Enhancement = 24 Fort: 10 Base + 5 Level + 3 Con + 2 Enhancement + 1 Staff = 21 Reflex: 10 Base + 5 Level + 6 Int + 2 Enhancement + 1 Staff = 24 Will: 10 Base + 5 Level + 2 Wis + 2 Class + 2 Enhancement + 1 Staff +2 Theme = 24 Hitpoints 10 Base + 16 Constitution + 4 x 10 Level = 66hp Surges: 6 Base + 3 Constitution = 9 Initiative +5 Level +2 Dex +2 Dagger of Speed = +9 Saving Throws Attacks Basic * Melee Attack: +5 Level - 1 Strength + 3 Proficiency + 2 Enhancement = +9 * Melee Damage: 1d4 Dagger - 1 Strength + 2 Enhancement = 1d4+1 * Ranged Damage: 3 Magic Missile + 6 Int + 2 Enhancement = 11 Powers * Implement (fire) Attack vs Ref: +5 Level + 6 Int + 2 Enhancement + 1 Hellfire Blood + 1 Incendiary Dagger +2 Feat = +17 * Implement (fire) Attack vs Fort/Will: +5 Level + 6 Int + 2 Enhancement + 1 Hellfire Blood +2 Feat = +16 * Implement (non-fire) Attack vs Ref: +5 Level + 6 Int + 2 Enhancement + 1 Incendiary Dagger +2 Feat = +16 * Implement (non-fire) Attack vs Fort/Will: +5 Level + 6 Int + 2 Enhancement +2 Feat = +15 * Implement (fire) Damage: +6 Int + 2 Enhancement + 1 Hellfire Blood + 3 Incendiary Dagger + 1 Shard + 2 Pyromancer Apprentice + 3 Hellfire Arcanist +2 Dual Implament Spell Caster = +20 * Implement (non-fire) Damage: +6 Int + 2 Enhancement = +8 Class Features Pyromancy Apprentice: +1 damage with arcane fire attacks. Ignore fire resist. Evocation Apprentice: Reroll first 1 on an Evocation power damage rolls. Spellbook. Cantrips. Pyromancy Expert: +2 Bluff, +2 Intimidate. Evocation Expert: +2 Endurance, +2 Intimidate, Pyromancy Master: Bursts/Blasts leave zone that deals Con Fire damage to creatures that end their turns in it Racial Features Resist Fire 5+1/2 level. +2 Bluff, +2 Stealth, Infernal Wrath, Bloodhunt(+1 to hit vs Bloodied foes), low-light vision Skills * Acrobatics: +5 level + 2 Dex = +7 * Arcana: +5 level + 6 Int + 5 Trained +4 Theme = +20 * Athletics: +5 level - 1 Str = +4 * Bluff: +5 level + 1 Cha + 2 Racial + 2 Expert Pyromancy = +10 * Diplomacy: +5 level + 1 Cha = +6 * Dungeoneering: +5 level + 2 Wis = +7 * Endurance: +5 level + 3 Con +5 Trained + 2 Expert Evocation = +15 * Heal: +5 level + 2 Wis = +7 * History: +5 level + 6 Int + 5 Trained: +16 * Insight: +5 level + 2 Wis + 5 Trained = +12 * Intimidate: +5 level + 1 Cha + 2 Expert Pyromancy + 2 Expert Evocation = +10 * Nature: +5 level + 2 Wis = +7 * Perception: +5 level + 2 Wis + 5 Trained = +12 * Religion: +5 level + 6 Int = +11 * Stealth: +5 level + 2 Dex + 2 Racial = +9 * Streetwise: +5 level + 1 Cha = +6 * Thievery: +5 level + 2 Dex = +7 Feats * Level 1 Feat: Hellfire Blood(+1 hit and damage with fire or fear powers, +2 forced movement on fear powers) * Level 2 Feat: Heart of the Blade(MC Swordmage, Endurance Training, Swordbond, Swordmage Implements) * Level 4 Feat: Superior Implement Proficiency: Incendiary Dagger * Level 5 Bonus Feat: Versatile Expertise: Staff, Dagger(+1/2/3 feat bonus to hit with staves and daggers) * Level 6 Feat: Enlarge Spell: Increase size of burst or blast by 1 for -2 damage per die. * Level 8 Feat: Hellfire Arcanist: +2/3/4 damage with fire attacks * Level 10 Feat: Dual Implement Spellcaster: Add off-hand enhancement bonus to damage * Level 11 Feat: Danger Sense: Roll 2 dice for initiative and take the highest Theme Benefits Order Adept * Level 1: Gain Argent Rain power * Level 5: +2 Arcana, Gain additional wizard level 2 utility power in spellbook * Level 10: Increase to +4 Arcana, Gain +2 Will Regional Benefits * Background: Hunter(Perception as class skill) Equipment Wish List In order of priority. *Jagged Incendiary Dagger +3/+4(Level 12/17) *Khyber Shard of the Fiery Depth(Level 12) *Quicksilver Incendiary Dagger +3/+4(Level 12/17) *Sustaining Cloak +3/+4(Level 12/17) *Shimmering Cloth Armor +4(Level 19) Tracking Treasure Start: 100 gp * 6 DM Credits at 126gp = +756gp = 856gp * 6 DM Credits at 178gp = +1068gp = 1924gp * 6 DM Credits at 254gp = +1524gp = 3448gp * Purchases: +1 Flaming Incendiary Dagger(1000gp), +1 Shimmering Cloth Armor(840gp), +1 Cloak of Resistance(520gp), Khyber Shard of the Fiery Depth(520gp), +1 Defensive Staff(520gp), Adventurer's Kit(15gp) = -3415gp = 33gp * Gained Spidersilk Mantle +2 here. * +4361gp here and +304 gp selling Cloak of Resistance +1 and Flaming Incendiary Dagger +1 = 4698gp * 4 DM Credits at 626gp = +2504gp = 7202gp * 6 DM Credits at 894gp = +5364gp = 12566gp * Purchases: Sell Shimmering Cloth Armor +1(168), Buy Incendiary Dagger of Speed +2(5000gp), Healing Potion(50gp), Flame Bracers(680gp), Gauntlets of Blood(680gp), Shimmering Cloth Armor +2(4200gp) = 2,124p * +1688gp here = 3712gp * Purchases: Buy Defensive Staff +2 (2700gp), sell Staff of Defense +1 (104gp) = 1116gp. * +1746gp and Shimmering Cloth Armor +3 here = 2860gp * 1 DM Credit and 3 DM Credits from renau1g at 2334gp each = +9336gp = 12196gp XP Start: 0 xp * 6 DM Credits at 167xp = +1002xp * 6 DM Credits at 209xp = +1254xp = 2256xp * 6 DM Credits at 250xp = +1500xp = 3756xp * +2084xp here = 5840xp * +2880xp here = 8720xp * 4 DM Credits at 417xp = +1668xp = 10388xp * 6 DM Credits at 600xp = +3000xp = 13388xp. * +3552xp here = 16940xp * +1400xp here = 18340xp * +4801xp here = 23141xp. * 1 DM Credit and 3 DM Credits from renau1g at 917xp each = +3668xp = 26809xp Changes * Level 5: Gained Free Versatile Expertise feat, gain Summon Magma Beast Daily * Level 6: Power retraining due to Flaming Weapon errata, gain Fire Shield Utility, gain Enlarge Spell Feat. * Level 7: Gain Fire Burst Encounter, * Level 8: Gain +1 Int, +1 Con, Hellfire Arcanist Feat * Level 9: Gain Summon Hellhound Daily * Level 10: Gain Phoenix Step Utility, Dual Implement Spellcaster feat * Level 11: Gain +1 stats, Master of Flame Paragon Path, Danger Sense feat Judge Comments Level 8: Approver 1 -You should list the spellbook powers, in case you swap them out. Otherwise approved. -Luinnar Approver 2 Comments by BenBrown → Comments by IronSky *You can choose another language and third cantrip → Added Tsugo, already have Prestidigitation, Light, and Suggestion cantrips. *You've got Swordmage Warding as a power, but have Heart of the Blade instead of Blade Initiate. Can't take both → Fixed. *You should list the hellfire damage forced movement bonus on fear powers under feats, even though you've got no fear powers → Fixed. *Bluff listed as +7 in statblock but +9 in math secton. → Fixed *Endurance listed as +13 in statblock but +12 in math section → Fixed *Intimidate listed as +5 in statblock but +9 in math section → Fixed *+2 enhancement bonus to damage rolls from the implement does not apply to static damage from magic missile → It explicitly says to do so in magic missile's description. *Burning Hands target should read "blast" not "burst" (trivial, but I noticed it) → Fixed *Fire Shroud is listed as vs. Fort in the compendium. Is there something I'm missing? → I could have sworn it was Reflex. Maybe they just errata'd it? Fixed either way. *Need to specify that the Magma Beast's attack is a standard action and is melee 1. → Fixed, even though I don't think she'll ever use it. *Need to specify that the Hell Hound's attack is a standard action close blast 3 → Fixed, even though I don't think she'll ever use it. *Also, you've got a bit of cutpasted text under Summon Hell Hound which refers to the Magma Beast → Fixed. *Math on treasure doesn't quite work out. I show you with 1116 gold left. → Fixed Level 9 Approver 1 Comments by Dekana. *The magma beast's attack does 5 ongoing fire and slow (save ends both). *Fire Shield's damage is limited to once per turn per creature. *The hell hound's intrinsic nature helps close and area attacks, not bursts and area attacks. Also, the 1d6 damage for attacking Phoenix doesn't include an INT bonus, and it's only for melee attacks that hit her. Nothing too major. Approved by Dekana. Approver 2 Approval by renau1g *Man, I wish I could find some errors, but no luck... good job IS. Status Approved for Level 9 with 18340 xp by Dekana and renau1g. Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W:Requesting Approval